Dying To Love
by Kaleiya
Summary: Song-fic centrée sur Kanda.


Disclaimer : Le manga D. Gray-man est à Hoshino Katsura et la chanson "Dying to love" est au groupe Krypteria

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Dying to love

Genre : Song-fic, Drama et Romance.

Note : song-fic centrée sur Kanda. A chaque fois que je pensais à la chanson que je pourrais prendre pour lui, c'était "Dying to love" qui me venait en tête. Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter cette chanson si vous ne la connaissez pas.

* * *

Ses souvenirs de cette époque ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient auparavant. Aussi loin qu'il parvenait à se rappeler, il était entré à la Congrégation de l'Ombre après que l'on ait découvert qu'il était compatible avec l'Innocence. Sa vie y avait été morose jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre.

Impossible pour lui de se souvenir de son nom mais il voyait encore son visage, entendait son rire et sentait toujours son parfum. Ses mains se remémoraient sans peine la douceur de sa peau et celle de ses cheveux. Il sentait encore son cœur qui battait la chamade quand elle lui souriait de cette façon qui lui donnait des ailes.

"Je t'aime" avait-il finit par lui dire, mettant sa fierté de côté pour se dévoiler face à elle, la rendant heureuse d'entendre enfin ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

"Tu m'aimeras toujours ? Même quand nous serons vieux ?" avait-elle demandé avec ce sourire radieux qui la rendait si belle à ses yeux.

La suite ne lui revenait pas, sa mémoire ayant été abîmée entre ce moment et le temps présent. Cependant, il savait au fond de son cœur quelle fut sa réponse à son aimée.

Malheureusement, la réalité de la guerre les avait rattrapés et son dernier souvenir de cette époque était cet akuma qui lui ôtait la vie, l'emmenant loin d'elle, dans les ténèbres de la mort.

_**How well I remember all those moments when we touched **_

_(Comme je me souviens bien de ces moments où nous nous touchions)_

_**But memories are all I have left **_

_(Mais les souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste)_

_**HE took you away from, took you away from me **_

_(IL t'a éloigné, emmené loin de moi)_

Il s'était éveillé un jour dans un de ces trous remplit d'eau, sa mémoire endormie dans un corps d'enfant. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent ce moment, son cœur était habité par la rage qu'il déchaînait à l'encontre d'Alma et son esprit par cette femme qu'il voyait sans cesse, ne sachant plus qui elle était à l'époque.

Après un de ces nombreux tests de synchronisation avec l'Innocence, lui et son camarade avaient fini par s'expliquer, apaisant cette haine qui les liait auparavant. Tous deux apprirent à se supporter puis à s'apprécier.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus sa mémoire se réveillait durant son sommeil. Les scientifiques en charge du projet avaient compris ce qui était en train de lui arriver et Alma, ayant eu peur pour lui, avait cherché à le sauver.

C'est comme cela que sa route croisa pour la première fois celle de Noise Marie et qu'il prit conscience de qui il était vraiment, de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et surtout de qui était réellement la femme qu'il voyait sans cesse. Plusieurs questions envahirent son esprit : en quelle année étaient-ils ? Depuis combien de temps était-il mort ? Où était-elle ?

On ne lui répondit pas, le scellant avec la magie pour le plonger dans le sommeil.

Ses souvenirs refirent surface ainsi que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle autrefois. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il était resté dans cet état léthargique mais il se rappelait très bien que sans son Innocence, il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper.

Au départ, il pensait se venger en tuant les scientifiques qui avaient fait de lui et d'Alma ce qu'ils étaient mais le hasard voulut qu'il découvre Noise Marie dans l'une des salles et que, sans le vouloir, il lui sauva la vie. Cet homme l'apaisait par le calme de ses paroles, le poussant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il désirait vraiment. L'envie de retrouver Alma et de fuir avec lui s'imposa d'elle-même.

Seulement, il ne pensait pas le trouver ainsi, debout au milieu des corps inertes de ces personnes qui avaient fait d'eux des sujets d'expérience et exprimant le désir de le tuer lui aussi. Son ami avait retrouvé la mémoire, tout comme lui.

Pourquoi Alma avait voulu faire ça ? Ça, il ne le sut que bien des années plus tard, après avoir été contraint de le frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se régénère plus.

"Pardonne-moi Alma" avait-il dit avant de verser ses dernières larmes, souffrant intérieurement de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre.

_**I'm dying to love, I'm dying to live again **_

(J'en meurs d'aimer, j'en meurs de vivre à nouveau)

_**Dying to love, to follow you **_

(mourir pour aimer, pour te suivre)

_**Dying to love, my life I shall give **_

(mourir pour aimer, ma vie je devrais donner)

_**I am dying to love, to finally live again **_

(J'en meurs d'aimer, pour finalement vivre à nouveau)

Etant compatible avec Mugen et car il souhaitait revoir son aimée, il se laissa emmener à la Congrégation de l'Ombre où, après quelques jours d'isolement, il fut officiellement reconnu en tant qu'exorciste. On le confia au maréchal Froi Tiedoll aux côtés duquel il voyagea durant environ un an.

La perte d'Alma était encore bien présente dans son cœur et chaque personne qui l'appelait "Yu", seul nom qu'il possédait dans cette vie, ravivait cette douleur et ramenait à son esprit le visage de son ami.

Il était incapable de dire si cet homme avait senti instinctivement cela ou s'il était peiné qu'il n'ait que son prénom mais toujours est-il qu'un soir, il lui demanda :

"Que penses-tu de 'Kanda' Yu-kun ?"

Son maître lui avait sorti cette question comme ça, alors qu'il était en train de dessiner le clocher d'un village des Alpes. Comme toujours lorsqu'on l'appelait "Yu", il se mit sur la défensive.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des titres pour vos griboullis..." lui avait-il répondu.

Tiedoll eut un léger rire à cette réplique et, à son grand dégoût, lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux dans un geste paternel dont il se serait bien passé. Il lui jeta un regard noir pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié.

"Ce n'était pas de ça dont je parlais Yu-kun" lui dit-il en pointant son dessin du doigt."Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de 'Kanda' comme nom pour toi."

Il fut surpris par cette question. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire d'un air blasé au maréchal que si ça pouvait lui permettre d'être plus tranquille, alors il accepterait de s'appeler ainsi.

C'est depuis ce jour qu'il avait officiellement pris le nom de Yu Kanda.

_**Time moves on without me **_

(Le temps s'écoule sans moi)

_**As I yearn for this to end **_

(Alors que je désire fortement que cela cesse)

_**How long must I bleed in this life **_

(Combien de temps devrais-je saigner dans cette vie)

_**When there's nothing to bleed for, nothing to feel anymore **_

(Quand il n'y a plus rien à souffrir, plus rien à ressentir à présent)

Plus les jours passaient et plus il détestait cet endroit. Il avait déjà pensé à s'enfuir mais à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission avec seulement un traqueur pour l'accompagner, il se sentait épié et bien que cette impression se soit estompée avec le temps, il savait que quitter la Congrégation de l'Ombre signifiait perdre ses chances de la retrouver un jour.

Si pour Lenalee c'était devenu sa maison, pour lui, c'était une prison dont il ne pouvait s'évader sans en payer le prix fort. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était de nouveau retranché sous sa carapace de colère et de froideur que peu de gens parvenaient à ébrécher.

Cependant, l'arrivée de ce gosse au QG l'avait intrigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il avait senti que Lavi avait ce détachement envers les akumas que tout exorciste est censé avoir mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Allen. Ce qui l'énervait avec le maudit en plus de ça, c'était cette attitude, ce masque qu'il portait sans arrêt et qui l'avait dégoûté lorsque celui-ci avait tendu sa main pour la lui serrer. Qu'il le déteste à ce point lui convenait parfaitement.

Il avait mieux à faire que de jouer les nounous avec ce Moyashi qui lui rappelait un peu trop Alma à son goût sur certains points. Et puis ça l'énervait de voir ce mioche foncer tête baissée sur l'ennemi sans penser à lui-même.

Quel crétin !

_**I'm dying to love, I'm dying to live again**_

(J'en meurs d'aimer, j'en meurs de vivre à nouveau)

_**Dying to love, to follow you**_

(mourir pour aimer, pour te suivre)

_**Dying to love, my life I shall give**_

(mourir pour aimer, ma vie je devrais donner)

_**I am dying to love, to finally live again **_

(J'en meurs d'aimer, pour finalement vivre à nouveau)

Durant neuf ans il avait porté sur ses épaules le fardeau qu'était la mort d'Alma et aujourd'hui, il avait appris que son ami était toujours vivant, plongé dans un profond coma dont il n'aurait pas voulu se réveiller à sa place. Mais les Noahs en avaient décidé autrement et s'étaient servi de lui pour le sortir de ce sommeil, réveillant toute la haine qu'il portait envers la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour avoir fait d'eux deux ce qu'ils étaient.

Et à nouveau, il fut contraint de se battre contre son ami avec, cette fois-ci, la ferme intention de le tuer.

Cependant, Allen Walker, ce gosse qu'il avait tant de mal à supporter, était venu s'immiscer dans ce combat, tentant de les arrêter dans ce duel mortel qui se déroulait sur ce qu'il restait de la branche Nord-Américaine.

Ce fut là qu'il fit quelque chose qu'il regretta infiniment par la suite : il le poignarda avec Mugen, acte qui eut pour seul mérite de le sortir de sa folie meurtrière et de voir enfin cette étrange expression sur le visage d'Alma.

Que cachait-elle ?

Il ne le sut qu'après que son ami ait tenté une dernière fois de le tuer, quand il avoua son secret au maudit en pensant qu'il était mort.

Quel imbécile. Tout se serait passé autrement s'il ne s'était pas montré si égoïste en retrouvant la mémoire.

Cette liberté qu'on leur avait volée leur fut rendue par Allen, leur permettant de passer leurs derniers instants ensemble, loin de ceux qui leur avaient fait tant de mal durant toutes ces années.

_**I'm dying to love, I'm dying to live again**_

(J'en meurs d'aimer, j'en meurs de vivre à nouveau)

_**Dying to love, to follow you **_

(mourir pour aimer, pour te suivre)

_**Dying to love, my life I shall give **_

(mourir pour aimer, ma vie je devrais donner)

_**I am dying to love**_

(Je suis mourant d'aimer)

_**In death I will live again, live again, see you again, again**_

(Dans la mort je vivrais de nouveau, vivre à nouveau, te voir à nouveau, à nouveau)

Alma n'était plus de ce monde mais lui était toujours vivant, rongé par les remords qu'il ressentait pour avoir éveillé le Quatorzième. De plus, il avait une dette immense envers Allen et il tenait à la payer tant que cela lui était possible.

Ce fut une chance qu'il revint à la Congrégation de l'Ombre – seulement pour récupérer Mugen à l'origine – juste avant que Johnny ne parte tenter de retrouver le maudit. Seul, il n'aurait pas su où aller et le scientifique ne savait pas se battre contrairement à lui. Ils formaient un duo étrange mais ils se complétaient assez bien dans l'ensemble.

Ils parvinrent finalement à tomber par hasard sur leur cadet alors qu'il était attaqué par une horde d'akumas. Celui-ci leur faussa compagnie et ils le sauvèrent ensuite in extremis de l'ennemi, ne pouvant que constater par la suite que le plus jeune n'était plus en état de combattre.

C'était limpide : Allen n'était plus capable de se débrouiller seul à présent mais cette léthargie dans laquelle il demeurait depuis plusieurs heures les réduisaient au statut de spectateurs impuissants face à sa lutte interne contre le Quatorzième. Il avait besoin de leur aide ainsi que de soins mais ni lui ni Johnny ne s'y connaissaient vraiment en médecine.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il les laissa seul, allant débusquer cette ombre qui les avait suivis tout l'après-midi afin de connaître ses intentions. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Howard Link depuis le début mais il fut forcé de constater que l'homme avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

L'ancien Corbeau parvint à le convaincre quand il lui parla de cette personne qu'il souhaitait sauver. Cette lueur dans ses yeux lui avait prouvé que ce désir était réel contrairement au mensonge qu'il avait tenté de lui faire avaler en premier lieu.

Il était clair que cette personne lui était chère, tout comme l'était Alma à ses yeux. Une alliance entre eux n'était guère envisageable pour l'instant mais il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que le blond les suive, ne cherchant pas à le rattraper.

Cependant, lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, il sentit vite que quelque chose clochait et il n'hésita pas à pointer son Innocence sur Allen, ou plutôt le Quatorzième. Le gosse avait besoin de son aide là, maintenant. Il devait lui rembourser sa dette quitte à devoir lui ôter la vie pour s'en acquitter.

De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir rejoindre Alma et de pouvoir enfin goûter au repos éternel.

* * *

NB : J'ai eu du mal avec cette song-fic... Je tenais à la terminer avant de vraiment reprendre sur mes habituels textes humoritisques (voir débiles si je prends mes enquêtes) et de voir à en faire une autre. Cependant, à part "God I need someone", je ne vois pas laquelle utiliser...

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : La nuit 214 t'a bien facilité la tache non ?

Kaleiya : J'avoue... Elle m'a décoincée et le fait d'avoir laissé ce one-shot de coté pendant un temps a pas mal aidé aussi.

Orieul : Et tes autres fics ?

Kaleiya (sort un revolver)

Orieul : ... D'accord, je vois... Je récupèrerai tes affaires comme ça au moins.


End file.
